Ne joue pas avec moi
by Celia Caine
Summary: "Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec moi" annonce Hermione La vengeance est-elle toujours un plat qui se mange froid?


Et un défi de plus! Cette fois, il s'agissait d'écrire une rupture Drago/Hermione, cette dernière étant consolée par Harry.

Je l'ai écrite dans un style un peu différent de mes autres fics, un peu plus cash. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Évidemment, les personnages sont la propriété de Queen Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

…

-Quoi?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. D'accord, elle se disputait souvent avec Drago. Oui, il l'énervait parfois (quand il ne l'insupportait pas carrément). C'est vrai qu'elle venait de le traiter de salaud prétentieux, à quoi il avait rétorqué que venant d'une petite emmerdeuse c'était plutôt bien vu. Mais là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-Parce qu'en plus tu es sourde? Je t'ai dit de sortir de chez moi. Va-t-en. Tu rassembles tes affaires et tu dégages.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. C'était forcément une sorte de blague, une façon de voir comment elle réagirait. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

-Allez! Je te paye le taxi si ça t'amuse mais tu fais tes valises.

-Mais Drago... Tu te fiches de moi là?

-J'ai une tête amusée? Je suis en train de te dire de rentrer chez toi. J'en ai marre, on se dispute tout le temps, ça sert à rien. On arrête les frais, c'est bon. Toi et moi ça ne marche pas, ça n'a jamais marché...

-Mais arrête de dire ça! le coupa Hermione. Ok, on se prend la tête souvent mais... on s'entend bien le reste du temps...

-Ah ouais, ricana le blond. Genre cinq minutes par jour. Honnêtement Hermione, admets que tout ça c'est du vent, toi et moi ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce genre de pensées lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, après une journée riche en disputes ou quand il oubliait son anniversaire. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais formulé à voix haute, d'autant plus qu'elle se persuadait que c'était faux. Profitant de son trouble, Drago l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. Elle manqua de trébucher à trois reprises et se dégagea brutalement.

-Hé! Tu te prends pour qui?

Il se retourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil. Il était trois marches au-dessus d'elle et elle se sentait ridiculement petite mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Elle le maudissait pour son air de parfaite indifférence, pour cette étincelle méprisante dans le regard, pour cet attitude désinvolte qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait déjà tourné la page. Elle avait envie de le gifler mais avant même qu'elle ait pu lever la main, il l'attrapait de nouveau par le poignet pour la faire monter. Elle le laissa la traîner jusqu'à leur chambre. Il la lâcha et indiqua:

-Il y a une valise en haut du placard. Je sais pas si t'es assez grande pour l'atteindre ceci dit.

C'était le coup bas de trop. Cette fois, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le gifler. Elle crispa le poing en voyant qu'il souriait.

-On va dire que je l'ai méritée. Tes valises.

-Alors quoi, après trois ans, tu décides que tout s'arrête? Tout d'un coup tu en as marre? C'est qu'une dispute de plus, Drago, on en a eu plein et on en aura encore!

-Non, on ne se disputera certainement plus maintenant que je t'ai larguée, rectifia le blond. Sauf si tu me harcèles, évidemment.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler son arrogance, ce sourire de défi. Elle voulait le voir s'étouffer avec ses certitudes. Et à ce moment-là, peut-être bien qu'elle le laisserait crever sur le tapis.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour nous deux Drago!

Il s'approcha d'elle, tellement près qu'elle devait lutter contre son envie de reculer (ou de l'embrasser, s'obligea-t-elle à admettre).

-Scoop Granger, susurra-t-il, je l'ai déjà fait.

Sur ces mots, il pivota et elle l'entendait déjà redescendre l'escalier quand il lança:

-Passe pas trois heures à faire tes valises. J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

OOO

-Tu sais que je le hais.

Elle avait lancé ça l'air de rien, comme si elle parlait seulement de la météo. Harry jugea prudent de ne pas réagir.

-Je le déteste _viscéralement_ , poursuivit Hermione. Je crois que je pourrais l'assommer à coups de pelle sans la moindre once de remords.

Cette fois, Harry se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-C'est peut-être un peu extrême, Mione.

Il déposa une tasse de thé devant la jeune femme, qui leva un regard dubitatif vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu le détestes depuis toujours, objecta-t-elle

Elle avala une gorgée de thé brûlant puis contempla pensivement le contenu de sa tasse.

-Je pourrais l'ébouillanter aussi...

-Oui, bon, ok, Mione, on va peut-être laisser les plans de revanche de côté d'accord? Je n'ai pas très envie que tu te retrouves en prison pour homicide volontaire. Avec préméditation.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à cacher son corps, fit-elle observer d'un ton neutre

Harry l'observa quelques secondes, horrifié.

-Je plaisante, le rassura Hermione. De toute manière, je serais incapable de le tuer.

-Bien, j'aime mieux ça.

Il s'assit en face d'Hermione et l'observa attentivement. Malgré ses plaisanteries, il voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. Quand elle s'était pointée deux heures plus tôt, avec ses valises à la main, il avait même cru que Drago était mort. Mais non, il s'était juste comporté comme un salaud. Rien de neuf sous le ciel d'Angleterre.

-Le jour de nos trois ans en plus, gémit Hermione dans son thé

-Oui euh...

Harry cherchait désespérément une excuse à son pire ennemi, et n'en trouvait pas. En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire l'avocat du diable. À défaut d'assassiner son désormais ex-petit copain, Hermione pourrait reporter ses envies de meurtre sur son meilleur ami. Et s'il voulait se marier dans deux mois comme prévu, il avait plutôt intérêt à rester en vie. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal... commença-t-il

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui qu'elle lui adressa l'aurait foudroyé sur place sans aucun doute.

-Pas si mal? répéta la brune, incrédule. _Pas si mal_! Tu te fiches de moi?

-Prenons simplement les faits, déclara Harry, tentant une approche scientifique (Hermione était une jeune femme rationnelle, ça pouvait marcher non?). Drago était un type insupportable. Exemple: il considérait que c'était à toi de faire la vaisselle.

-Moui, admit Hermione

Harry remercia mentalement le mouvement féministe et les convictions de sa meilleure amie. Un point pour lui.

-En plus, il ne se souvenait jamais de vos rendez-vous. Il a même oublié ton anniversaire une fois.

Panier à trois points. Les yeux d'Hermione étincelaient encore de colère à ce souvenir.

-Et puis, il était fêtard et tu doutais même de sa fidélité, continua Harry, sachant qu'il s'engageait sur une pente glissante

Hermione plissa les yeux soupçonneusement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu sais des choses que je devrais savoir?

-Non, c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu le soupçonnais de te cacher des trucs. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a jamais voulu te présenter à sa famille ou ses amis.

La brune dodelina de la tête.

-T'as raison. C'était un minable.

Harry sourit intérieurement. _K.O._

-Mais je me sens triste quand même.

Son sourire intérieur disparut aussitôt.

-C'est normal. Tu tenais quand même à lui. Mais pense à tout ce que ça t'apporte d'avoir rompu...

Il espérait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite de sa phrase parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le célibat pouvait avoir de génial. Il était très heureux avec Ginny et n'envisageait pas une seconde quel avantage il pourrait y avoir à se retrouver tout seul après autant de temps. Il faudrait qu'il demande des conseils à sa fiancée. Mieux: dès qu'elle rentrerait, il lui confierait Hermione. _Bon plan_ , se félicita-t-il mentalement.

-Tu vas pouvoir prendre du temps pour toi, tenta-t-il

-Ouais, tu as raison, admit la brune. C'est sans doute génial. Dans trois jours je l'aurais oublié, sûr et certain.

Harry jeta un œil discret au cadran de sa montre. Plus qu'une dizaine de minutes et Ginny serait là. Il n'aurait alors plus l'impression de jongler avec des grenades dégoupillées en se tenant sur le dos d'un crocodile affamé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand je suis sortie? « J'espère que t'as rien oublié parce que je ne veux pas te revoir ». Quel genre de type est capable de sortir un truc pareil? En plus il a insinué qu'on ne s'entendait qu'au lit, tu te rends compte?! « On s'entend cinq minutes par jour ». Pauvre type, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague. Il était même pas fichu de tenir cinq minutes alors...

-Euuuh, Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. J'aimerais éviter les détails de ta vie sexuelle s'il te plaît.

-Oui, pardon. J'en parlerais à Ginny.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Attends parce que vous parlez de...

-Sexe? compléta Hermione (très à l'aise contrairement à son meilleur ami). Oui, évidemment.

Il grimaça. Qu'est-ce que Ginny avait bien pu raconter à Hermione? Des choses humiliantes? Non, bien sûr, il n'y avait rien d'humiliant de ce côté-là. Évidemment. Il fallait que Ginny rentre. Il avait des questions à lui poser. Oh et il fallait qu'elle parle à Hermione aussi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait de laisser tomber ce minable. Il attendait sa fiancée de pied ferme.

OOO

-Allô?

-J'ai fait une erreur ok? J'en suis conscient et je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais pas moi-même ce jour-là. Excuse-moi, je t'en supplie. Je sais que j'ai déconné et je vais changer, je te le promets mais j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu reviennes.

La brune haussa un sourcil. Elle entendait à sa voix qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Pas de problème, ça lui allait. C'était même parfait. Elle sourit et demanda:

-Où tu es?

-Chez moi. Tu vas venir?

-Attends-moi, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque

Elle raccrocha et sourit un peu plus largement.

-J'arrive, Drago, souffla-t-elle

OOO

La porte était ouverte. Il l'attendait dans le salon. Elle avait enfilé sa robe rouge, celle de leur premier rendez-vous. Il la trouvait divine dans cette robe, et elle le savait. Elle voyait déjà le désir dans son regard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir Drago.

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement collée contre lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit légèrement flou.

-Je suis désolé Hermione... commença-t-il

-Chuuut...

Elle posa un doigt contre sa bouche.

-Ne dis rien.

Ses lèvres vinrent remplacer son doigt. Il noua aussitôt ses mains derrière sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Leurs lèvres retrouvaient une danse qu'ils n'avaient, au fond, oubliée ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle sentait ses mains caresser son corps, fébriles. Et elle se sentait puissante, à se savoir désirée. Ses ongles jouaient sur la nuque du blond, provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa chemise à gestes hâtifs. Hermione laissa glisser sa robe à terre et constata avec satisfaction que, l'espace d'une seconde, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle s'approcha de lui de nouveau et il ferma aussitôt les yeux, prêt à accueillir ses lèvres. Elle s'immobilisa pourtant à un souffle de sa bouche, observant son visage tendu par le désir. Le blond entrouvrit les yeux et, constatant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à franchir l'espace qui les séparait, il s'empara de sa bouche avec un grognement de frustration. Elle retint un sourire. Il était à ses pieds. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, qu'un geste à faire et elle le savait. Elle rompit leur étreinte et souffla:

-Drago...

-Hmm?

-Drago...

-Quoi?

Il avait rouvert les yeux, cette fois, et l'impatience mêlée à l'alcool, ou la drogue, ou ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, lui faisait crisper les poings.

-Ne joue pas avec moi.

-Quoi?

Sans répondre, elle approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles du blond. Répondant à son appel, il laissa tomber l'idée de lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il la voulait. _Maintenant_.

-Tu avais raison, souffla la brune contre sa bouche. On peut s'entendre par moments...

OOO

Hermione appliquait son rouge à lèvres avec concentration devant le miroir de Ginny. Cette dernière poussa la porte de la chambre. Elle tenait le combiné du téléphone fixe de la maison.

-Mione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais reçu un appel hier soir.

-Ah non? répondit la brune innocemment

-Drago a appelé? Il s'est excusé? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble?

-Oui, oui et non. C'est terminé.

-Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu m'as laissé un mot pour me dire que tu sortais, hier soir. Alors quoi, tu es allée le retrouver?

-Hun hun, répondit Hermione, frottant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour égaliser son maquillage

-Mione ne me fait pas tourner en bourrique! s'impatienta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? Tu vas le retrouver ce soir?

-Oh non, répondit la brune dans un éclat de rire. Je vais danser, rien à voir avec Malefoy. Et ce que ça veut dire, c'est très simple: il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec moi.

-Tu t'es vengée? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as assassiné Mione. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves en prison pour...

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le tuer pour me venger, Ginny. Il m'a demandé de venir alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais promis de rester. Chacun son tour de briser le cœur de l'autre.

La rousse haussa un sourcil.

-Alors tu as passé la nuit avec lui et tu l'as planté au réveil?

La brune se leva, enfila ses talons et répéta comme une confirmation:

-Chacun son tour de briser le cœur de l'autre. On est quittes.

…

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
